The BIG Result
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: Amy has changed, she has become more mature over the years and now bravely fights her feelings for Sonic away. But what if the blue blur likes her? What if something happens inside Amy that she can't fight off? Will they be able to fight the consequences or will it just end in a BIG result. Reviews Appreciated. Couples- SonAmy / KnuxRouge /   ShadSonia later on in the chapters.
1. Marriage Advice

__As you might of known, this story title used to be different, but I changed it due to the story changing. It's been a long time since I last did a chapter on here, so I thought before I decide to create any new stories, I might as well finish this. This story may contain bad language later on in the story, if this does happen, I will change the rating to M. It also might have a few love scenes, depending on whether I think it would be appropriate for the story. If you have bad, personal views about this story, I suggest you PM me instead so I can speak to you directly. Apart from that, I hope you ALL enjoy the story...

Pairings in this Chapter: x

Sonic x Amy

Knuckles x Rouge

{I also have no responsibility towards the Sonic Characters, they belong to SEGA and the Sonic Team.}

**The BIG Result**

**By SpeedAngel9294**

**Chapter One  
**Marriage Advice

It was a bright sunny morning and everyone was up and ready to continue their day as planned from before. Miles Prower, also known as Tails with his two twin tails was out in the workshop finishing off his 'emerald clone machine' along with Knuckles who was sitting on the x tornado, feeling rather bored. He didn't want to go back to the floating island straight away, in case his girlfriend was still there, chattering on about how it would be great if they were married. He had been dating Rouge the Bat for at least a year now, and was beginning to think it was going too far ahead, too quickly. She expected big pointy shaped jewels for her birthday, christmas and on their anniversary.

"What am I going to do Tails. She wants a giant diamond for an engagement ring!" the echidna laid against the plane, staring up at the wooden ceiling above him. "I'm only 20…I don't wanna get married" he wined, slapping his arms over his chest. Knuckles had been complaining for the past 2 hours to Tails, who wasn't really paying the slightest attention to him. In fact, Tails was trying his hardest to create a Chaos Emerald Clone Machine, so that he could clone the 7 emeralds that they already had, to make them extremely powerful. This was so Sonic could combine all 14 emeralds together to make him an even stronger super form that before.  
"Tails, are you listening?" the red echidna sobbed, looking up at the fox who was screwing bolts into his new creation. The twin tailed fox, licked his lip as he pushed the bolt round for the fourth time then smiled, before jumping back to see whether it held together.  
"Not really Knuckles. If you haven't noticed; I've been a bit busy" he muttered, wiping the sweat from his forehead. This only made Knuckles roll his eyes with sarcasm, looking down at the tiny scrap of metal that Tails called a 'creation'.  
"A bit busy? You've been playing with that metal box for the past 2 hours" Knuckles complained. "Sonic said you was a good listener. Obviously not"  
Tails rotated around with a frown, staring at his friend.  
"You've been with Rouge for a year, she keeps giving you hints to ask for her hand in marriage, but you aren't ready yet and want to wait. She keeps telling you about a big diamond ring she likes in the jewellery store but you can't afford it yet" he repeated, winking at Knuckles as if to joke.  
"Oh…so you was listening" Knuckles mumbled, beginning to blush. Tails only shrugged, turning back to his working piece.  
"I do listen. Even if I'm working" Tails babbled as he picked up his screwdriver. "Besides, you can always talk to someone else about your problems…like Amy?" he suggested, pausing to watch as the echidna sprang from the plane.  
"That's a good idea…actually" Knuckles laughed, as he began to leave the workshop. Tails nodded his head slowly, watching the echidna run off with a smile on his face. Soon he disappeared within the distance, causing Tails to relax.  
"Men" he choked, before getting back to work.

Down the dusty road from Tails' workshop was a little hill with thousands of fully grown flowers which lead up to the home of Amy Rose. She had always planted seeds on the hill, to make it stand out more before welcoming her guests to her house. Her house wasn't far from her flower garden. In fact it was only just on the other side, surrounded by nicely shaped shrubs and bright bushy trees that grew fresh apples for Amy to pinch. Her wooden sign with the words 'home of Amy Rose' was taken down years ago before her fourteenth, and replaced by a white wooden fence that went around Amy's front garden.  
Knuckles stomped over the stoned pathway, preventing him from standing on any of the colourful flowers Amy had planted, then soon came to her front gate leading to her front garden and her white clear front door. Opening it and closing it behind him, he walked up to the front door, staring at the clear freshly cut grass.

"Amy…you home?" Knuckles called, knocking the door with the slightest tap. He waited silently, smelling the baking from her kitchen window.  
"Hi Knuckles, come on in" he heard the girl chant. This made Knuckles smile wider, as he opened the white door that led him into her welcoming home. There was no such colour of pink, which was what he thought would surround her walls and floors. In fact there were many colours, all different with a certain blending to make it feel cosy and warm.  
Out from the kitchen walkway, Amy came in, greeting him with a hug. "Hey Knuckles, what brings you here?" she wondered, with her dark green eyes sparkling in the light.  
She led him into the green living room, where the cream coloured sofas stood, waiting to be sat on. Her fireplace was to the side of her house, with a wooden shelf above it and ornaments on top of that. In front of it was the sofa, with another matching chair to the side of it, and a television beside it. Knuckles couldn't help but 'aw' at the amazing colours that stood out from her living room. The white, the green, the cream…he could only imagine such a great section of colours to keep the room so much alive.

Looking round the room, he sat down on the soft chewy sofa in front of the warm fire taking a final look before turning back to his friend.  
"Amy…I never knew your house was so…" he paused, grinning warmly at the pink hedgehog who sat down beside him. "Amazing" he finished.  
The 16 year old only smiled back lovingly as she flickered her eyelids.  
"It did take a while" she admitted. Knuckles nodded his head, before gulping slowly.  
"I need some advice…a girl's advice" he whispered, as if to tell a secret. Amy nodded her head slowly, dusting off her white sundress as he continued. "Rouge wants me to propose to her…but I don't think I'm ready. I can't even afford the ring she wants…I need help" he begged. This made Amy giggle.  
"Oh Knuckles, you silly echidna. Rouge doesn't mind if you're not ready. She isn't going to pressure you into it, you know" Amy sighed deeply, before looking down at her own bare hand. "We don't mind waiting…it's not like we'll murder you if you don't ask"

This only made Knuckles think harder, as he watched Amy slowly pull her hand to her lap with sadness. "You don't have to prove you love her by marrying her. But if you want to spend the rest of your life with her…then marriage is a good way to show that" Amy finished, standing up from her seat. Knuckles rubbed his head, staring at the blank black screen from the television only to see his reflection.  
"Thanks Amy, you're a good friend" he said happily, standing up alongside the pink hedgehog. Amy nodded her head, as her smile grew wider.  
"You're welcome Knuckles"  
Her eyes danced, watching the red echidna walk out with a beam on his muzzle, leaving her alone in the living room.  
She stood still for a few seconds, lifting her hand up to stare with misery at the bare finger that could have had a gold ring surrounding it. Her heart pounded with jealously, hurt and sadness only for her to take one breathe in, before letting out a very strong breath out. This was always how Amy calmed herself down, breathing in and out.  
Sighing, she returned back into the kitchen where she was suddenly greeted by a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. He sat at her dining room table, with a piece of pie that Amy had baked, eating it slowly.

"Shadow?" she lifted her eyebrow with confusion, noticing that he was not alone. In fact an invisible creature sat beside him, only appearing to be one of her friends Espio, from the Chaotix Team. "Espio? Shadow? What are you two doing here?" she asked crossing her arms firmly, leaning against the wall with disappointment.  
"Just here for the pie…we could smell it from miles away" Espio grumbled as he bit into the hot mouth-watering apple pie. Licking his lips after, he waved.  
"And to say hi to a friendly face" he said gloomily. Amy nodded her head, turning to Shadow who only replied with a "Humph".  
The three were silent after. Amy sat on the other side of Espio, watching her beloved apple pie being eaten up by the two grumpiest people she knew. "Thanks for the pie, Amy" Espio muttered as he vanished in thin air, leaving Amy to clear up his plate. She sighed with boredom only to receive a devils stare from the red eyes of Shadow.  
"Something…wrong?" he asked deeply, noticing the girl's sadness. Amy shook her head, taking the two empty plates away and dumped them into the sink, ready to be cleaned.  
"No, nothing's wrong. Just getting bored…with nothing to do"  
Shadow watched her with his beady eyes. "Where's Faker?" He asked bitterly, glancing around the kitchen. Amy shrugged her shoulders, her eyes falling to the ground as she stared at the wooden tiles underneath her feet.  
"Possibly running around somewhere. What do you care?" She snapped back, forcing her emotions onto him. Shadow saw this and shrugged carelessly.  
"No reason. Thought he would stick around for pie. Better things to do than run around a helpless child, like yourself?" he questioned causing a tight smirk on his face. Amy didn't think anything of this, she knew Shadow and herself were close, and she knew he would stand by her if she needed help, but he couldn't help but mock her slightly to prove he was still his grumpy self.  
"Don't you have anything better to do then toy with a friend?" Amy asked, crossing her arms over with a growl. Shadow snorted with a humph, as he stood up with a red chaos emerald in his grip.  
"I do…but it's more fun" he muttered before sneakily chanting his two favourite words. "Chaos control" and he was gone. Amy couldn't help but grunt at the mysterious hedgehog as he left with a flashing light.  
"Pfft, he didn't even say goodbye" she mumbled.

Later that day, Amy was nervously waiting in her living room with her favourite TV programme on low volume just so she could hear the flames of the fires splatter against each other. In her nightgown, she tucked herself round warmly watching the clock tick and move. She felt lonely, unwanted, as if no one wanted to be with her, to spend time with her.

It soon became dark, and Amy had switched the night lamps on, shutting the curtain close.  
Her silence shocked her, as everyone knew her as a kind friendly person, a chatty one at that. But she out did herself, proving to no one but herself that she could be a changed person. There was no one but Amy. And Amy only.  
Fiddling around with her fingertips, she couldn't help but stare at her pictures that hung happily on her wall, staring back at her.  
A image of Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic drew her attention. Each one of them was smiling greedily, to show that they were proud and excited to be friends as well as members of a heroic team.  
This surprised Amy, as her younger self was so much different from now. Her looks, her fashion, including her personality. Her red dress and matching boots had been dumped ages ago, along with her loving Sonic fan attitude. It had all gone. And Amy hoped it was never to return.


	2. Chaos!

**The BIG Result**

**By SpeedAngel9294**

Chapter 2

Chaos!

* * *

Amy awoke the next day extremely knackered. Her sleep pattern was everywhere and she had barely any sleep the night before. She hurried out of her bed, throwing the duvet across the side of the bed, and hopped into the bathroom where she prepared herself a nice cooling shower.

Drenching herself in the pouring warm water, she cleaned with her favourite shampoo, Strawberry. She squeezed the bottle into her hand, and rubbed it on her head before soaking it back into the water.

Minutes later, she came out, wrapping a pink fluffy towel around her body from the chest downwards. She awed to herself, breathing in the hot steam that smoked the bathroom, until she opened the door, back to her room.

"Amy?" a voice was heard from her open window, and Amy gasped quickly, peeking out to see the visitor. It was Cream, and her chao Cheese. They stood not far from the house, waving up at her cheerfully. "Good Morning Amy…did you sleep well?" she asked happily. Amy growled at the question, she couldn't possibly give a negative response about sleeping well, when the truth is, she couldn't sleep at all.

"Yes thank you" she lied.

"Good, me and Cheese were wondering if you would like to come to see Miles with us today, since it's such a lovely day" she continued. "He wants to try out the new emerald clone machine he's been working on…" she looked up at her friend, and Amy nodded slightly, unsure whether to go along with her or not.

"Maybe, give me one moment" Amy gestured her finger as a one and ran back to her dresser, where she began to change frantically. She threw many clothes onto her bed before putting on her pale blue shorts and white vest top. This may have been plain and boring, but Amy didn't care, she wore what was the most comfortable, and today…she wanted to wear that.

Without drying her hair, she sprang down the stairs and to the front door, where she greeted one of her best friends.

"Hello Cream, Cheese" she gave them both a smile.

"Are you ready Amy?" the rabbit wondered, tilting her head to one side.

Grabbing some shoes by her door, Amy nodded, shutting it tightly.

"Ok…ready"

Meanwhile, At Tails' workshop. Everyone was here, that meant Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Espio and Charmy. They all gathered Tails, ready to watch the machine clone a chaos emerald.

"So what does it do again?" Vector asked, amused in this cloning machine.

"Well…this machine is able to clone any object, but I made it specially so that it can only absorb and clone chaos emeralds. This is so that Sonic and Shadow can go extra, extra powerful for our next encounter" the fox explained, pointing to the gem holder.

"So where's the chaos emerald?" Rouge snapped, looking down at the empty gem holder. She then turned to Knuckles and blinked helplessly. "I would love a gem that big on my engagement ring" she whispered. This made the red echidna's cheek flush.

"Um…Sonic's gone to find one" Tails replied.

"But doesn't he always have a blue one on him?" Espio wondered, folding his arms over his chest. "And doesn't Shadow have a red one, can't you just use his?" everyone turned to the black and red hedgehog who was leaning on a wall with his eyes shut and arms over his chest.

"Don't even bother" he chanted. Everyone sighed at this, getting rather nervous and bored, waiting for a chaos emerald to come.

Suddenly the door opened, and everyone turned with wide faces, but faded as Cream, Cheese and Amy walked through the door.

"Oh, don't say hi then" Amy pouted, making her way inside. Cream followed, skipping to the front with Tails.

"Hello Miles have you found a chaos emerald to clone yet?" she asked politely. Tails shook his head, disappointed.

"No, not yet. I'm still waiting for Sonic" as soon as his words left his mouth, the door swung open, and a tall handsome blue hedgehog stood in the doorway smiling devilishly.

"Awe, you guys waiting for me, you shouldn't off" he joked, juggling a green chaos emerald in his hand. He walked through the group of people and made his way to the front, handing Tails the emerald. "Here you go pal, hope it works for ya" he gave him a quick wink and Tails' smile grew wider. He placed the emerald in the slot and pushed it into the machine, before pushing a big red button.

Everyone watched it, moving closer to watch as the machine began to work, energy from the chaos emerald was being absorbed, and everyone stared through the tiny glass screen. Multi-colour rays were floating around it, creating a orb of power from the emerald. Tails grinned with pride, as he was successful with his cloning machine…until.

"Look out!" shouted Knuckles as he pulled himself and Rouge down to the floor. The glass screen smashed from the force of the power and made the energy of the chaos emerald fly out like a tennis ball, in a circular clump. Espio dived across the table, along with Charmy, while Vector hid behind the sofa. Shadow moved aside quickly, as the ball of energy went towards him, making it bounce off the wall and towards Sonic, Tails and Cream. Each one of them ducked, causing it to hit the machine and fly straight towards Amy.

The pink hedgehog didn't see this, and Sonic ran across to grab her.

"AMY!"

She turned around at his voice and her eyes widened, before being hit straight in the chest.

_BANG!_

Sonic caught her just before she hit the ground, looking into her green eyes that were closing slowly.

"Amy?" he called, shaking her. "Amy, answer me" he shook her body again, but her eyelids were shut completely, making her seem dead.

"Sonic! Check her heartbeat!" Tails shouted, running over to aid. He was followed by Cream and Shadow who were anxious to see what had happened.

"I can't feel one Tails!" Sonic mumbled, panicking, while pressing a finger onto her wrist. "Wait!" he felt again, and everyone fell silent. A very faint heartbeat could be registered, and Sonic breathed softly, nodding his head at the others. "Thank god" he cooed, holding her body in his arms.

"Sonic…did that hit her?" Rouge wondered, getting up from the ground. She dusted herself off and crouched over to look at her friend.

"I'm sure it did hit her" Espio said, climbing out from his hiding place.

"So does that mean that chaos energy…is gone?" Knuckles asked, looking directly at Tails for an answer. But he shrugged his shoulders, while feeling Amy's forehead.

"I think she's just been knocked out from the blow…but I can't be so sure" he looked over at Sonic, who was now pleading help.

"Shouldn't we put her in a bed until she wakes up?" Cream wondered softly, thinking she had just gone to sleep.

"That's a good idea Cream; she can have my bed…" Tails suggested, standing up on his feet. Everyone else did the same, including Sonic who lifted Amy up into his arms.

"What if she doesn't wake up for another 24 hours though, you need your bed…I'll just stick her in mine" Sonic said casually, walking into the main room. Tails followed him.

"Are you sure Sonic? You need sleep too?" he questioned.

"Nah I'm fine Tails, besides if I do…I'll just sleep on the other side of the bed" Tails nodded at this, and watched as Sonic made his way up the stairs and into a large plain room, with white walls and a dark grey carpet. He walked in, still keeping hold of the sleeping Amy in his arms and positioned her on a double bed, covering her in the duvet. He smiled. She looked so calm, relaxed while sleeping. It made him wish that he could just sit beside her all day and watch.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Tails called, from downstairs. Sonic sighed, leaving Amy in his bedroom and running down the stairs to see everyone with worried faces.

"What?" he asked.

"The power of chaos emerald" Tails began. He pulled the slot out from the machine, allowing grey smoke fly out from the machine. "It's…all gone…it didn't clone it, it just absorbed it all and now it's gone" he was panicking. But Sonic just stared blankly.

"So?" he watched as Charmy pulled out the green emerald and studied it.

"Ha! It's a green rock" he blurted, throwing it to the ground. "It's useless now"

"Charmy! Don't be rude!" Vector snapped, grabbing him by the wings. He turned to Sonic and Tails. "Well it was nice of you to have us round, but we best be going…good luck for Amy" he smiled at them, then left through the front door along with Espio who nodded his head as a goodbye.

"So much for the best invention ever" Tails sighed. He was so sure that the cloning machine would work, he knew it was ready. But why didn't it work? The question repeated itself in his head, and he growled miserably before kicking the side of the machine with his foot. "Stupid machine!"

"Calm down mate, you'll get it sorted" Knuckles told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No I won't, it's a stupid machine!" he kicked it again and this time, hurt his foot. Sonic watched him with boredom as he began to hop on one foot, while rubbing the other.

"Do you think Amy will be ok, Mr Sonic?" Cream asked, as she pulled his white glove, grabbing his attention.

"Yeah, she will be fine Cream. Just fine"

As the day went on, Sonic and Tails did the rest of their day as normal, while still worrying about the sleeping Amy who was upstairs in Sonic's bed. Tails was in his workshop, repairing the damage on the clone machine while Sonic was lounging in the living room watching a cooking programme on Chillydogs.

He licked his lips. If only Amy could make him one right now, just watching the chef on the telly make one, made him drool. He sighed, sitting back in his chair against the soft cushion with his legs resting on the coffee table in front of him. Normally he would get moaned at for doing this, but luckily Tails was in the workshop, too busy to mention a single word to him.

"Gotta switch over…" he muttered under his breath, grabbing the remote, he pushed a button causing the channel to change.

"_So what do you expect me to do Brittany?" said a man, as he walked up and down in the room. The girl sighed, she didn't seem too amused. Instead she stopped him. _

"_Daniel, you know…I have loved you ever since the day you rescued me from that fire. you showed me you do care, and that I am safe around you" she looked deep into his eyes, pulling his face close to hers, then closer, then closer, till suddenly. _

"_Brittany! I just can't! I can't love you, my job is too dangerous" _

"Urh…Sonic?" the blue hedgehog jumped from his seat, turning to Tails who was plastered in oil.

"Tails?" he noticed what he was watching and quickly turned it off, before facing him with a blush on his face. "What's up pal?"

"Nothing…urm was you just watching a romance?" his eyes glanced at the screen, which was now turned off, then back to his friend.

"No! Why would you say that? I was just…flickering channels" he scratched the back of his head nervously then blinked twice, identifying to the Tails that he was lying.

"You really need a girlfriend Sonic" he said sternly, rubbing his dirty hands on his rough clothes. "There are plenty girls out there you know…and if romance is what you want then…I suggest you go and find that special girl…unless you're ga-"

"No Tails! I don't need any love advice from you, I'm capable of that…I just don't want too…" he gave Tails an innocent look and he laughed back.

"You like someone don't you! Oh please tell me who it is…" he gave his friend a warming smile, but Sonic shook his head.

"I'm not telling you nothing! I don't like anyone…ok?" he flashed his eyes back to the telly and switched it back on, making Tails jump for joy.

"You like her…but she don't like you? Am I right?" he asked.

"Tails! GET OUT!"


	3. Tension

**Hi everyone, this is my third chapter of this story. I decided to do it in someone's point of view, I feel more comfortable doing this. This also has a slight bit of sexual content, not much though. So I hope you enjoy x**  
_  
_

**The BIG Result**

Chapter Three

Tension

Amy's POINT OF VIEW

_In blossomed fields, with the shining hot sun, I felt like dancing. Dancing as best as I could along with the flowers in the wind. I pressed my toes deep into the soil and skipped around the field, before jumping into the flowerbeds. I wasn't alone. Someone was dancing with me. I sat up and looked across as someone was lying beneath the flowers, smelling their scent. So I joined them. Jumping across each gap before finally collapsing onto my intruder. I smiled, with my eyes shut. I felt happy. The fresh smell of vanilla and elderflower trickled up my nose, causing me to sneeze. That smell? It smells familiar...oh no! I opened my eyes and notice that I'm sending daggers straight into the eyes of him. His green emerald eyes pouring feelings back into mine. I yelp, and struggle to get up, but I can't. Someone please help me! Please! "Amy? You ok?" he begins to shake me, frightened for my safety, but I try to push away. "I can't fall in love with you again…let me go!" I continue to scream and scream until a burst of energy allows me to break free, pulling up and up till…_

"Ah" my heart is beating quick, quicker than anything I have ever felt. I touch my head, hot drips are falling from my forehead, and I'm sweating? I look across at my body, which has been covered up with a big duvet. But wait…this isn't my house? I sit up and lie on the pillow behind me, checking my surroundings. A white, pale room, with pictures of us hanging on the walls in dark wooden frames. A set of Chester draws to my side, with another frame with no picture, some money and wallet on the top. Then beside me, a nightstand, with a lamp and an alarm clock. I can't picture whose room I'm in, I then notice a draw in the nightstand and decide to open it. Maybe this would show me whose room it is? I pull it out and fish inside, bringing out a bunch of notes, all handwritten and signed by…me? I study them…all my love notes…fan notes…personal notes! I gasp, dumping them back into the draw. And closing it shut.

Suddenly I feel movement. And not from me. I freeze, gently turning my head over to see a sleeping hedgehog, cobalt blue wrapped under the same sheets as me. My heart stops. Not believing whose room I actually am in!

He's sleeping, with one arm under the pillow and the other on top of the duvet. I smile; he looks so innocent and cute when he's asleep, like a baby blue hedgehog wrapped in white sheets. I awe as his ear twitches, making more movement, I jolt back under the covers and pretend to sleep. With my eye slightly open, I watch him open one eye and smile. He actually likes sleeping with me? With one arm, he reaches over to me, and strokes my head softly before throwing the covers off. Dammit!

"I know you were awake" he said, opening both eyes and staring at me. I peer out at him, blushing red as I move further away from him, so that I'm almost to the edge of the bed.

"How did you know?" I asked him, curious to find out what he had to say. But he shrugged at me, before sitting up.

"I could see you moving…I was watching you" he looks across at the nightstand closest to me and glares back at me, making me feel slightly guilty.

"Sorry" I mutter.

"Nah don't worry about it. Most girls do that" he replies. This makes me growl and give him a disgusted look.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask him, with a hint of anger. He laughs at me, shaking his head from side to side, making it seem like a mistake.

"Not like that…no one has ever been in my room, apart from you" he smiles and I roll my eyes, is it meant to be a pick up line? "I'm serious…no one has ever set foot in this room apart from us…well, technically…I carried you in but still you're the only one" this makes me snort. It's like he's trying to get me to like him, but I'm standing my ground.

"Yeah…well…thanks" I fake a smile and climb off the bed, but he pulls me back.

"I think you should stay here with me tonight" he says softly. I lift my eyebrow.

"Why should I do that?"

I feel his hand gripping mine, and I can't help but get strong chills run through my body. But inside I'm begging him to let me go.

"It's late…and really dark, I can't allow you to just walk home by yourself?" he pulls away from me, and moves over more, giving me a lot of space. "Just in case you don't want to sleep _right_ next to me, you can have most of the room" he gives me a warming smile, and places a pillow from his side in between us. "See…I promise I will not touch you, at all" I think about this quickly, knowing that I wouldn't want to risk walking alone at night. I sigh, sliding in the bed in the big space he has given me.

"Fine…"

"Thank you Amy…"

This makes me warm inside, having someone there with you while you sleep? A protector? I then hear a thud, and jump.

"Don't worry, that was Tails falling out of his bed" he laughs a little, and I stare at the wall where his room is, next-door.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Oh, he always does it. Every night…I'm not sure why though?" he gives another chuckle, and I can't help but laugh along with him. "I love that giggle" I stop dead in my tracks.

"What?" I'm sure what I heard can't be true. But after the small blush that appears on his face, I soon realise I heard right.

"Urm…that giggle. You made a giggle" he scratches the back of his ear and I watch him, fascinated.

"Oh…ok" I feel tension between us. And I soon begin to wonder whether these butterfly feelings I've been having in my stomach for the past five minutes is trying to tell me something. It's silent for a moment, and dark. So I move over to the light nearest me and switch it on, giving us some light.

"Amy…"

"Yes Sonic?" I turn to him, legs trembling of the thought. I'm shouting at myself, _Stop looking in his eyes! That only makes you weak! _My subconscious has got that right. So attempt to avoid them.

"Are…you feeling any better?" that was a slightly odd question, but I nod. I then check myself quickly. Did something happen to me?

"I'm fine anyway Sonic? Why?" I ask him, peeking up at his green light eyes, dazzling like sparkles. I go weak.

"Oh good, cause you…kind of got hit" I stare at him puzzled. What does he mean by that? Did someone hit me again? Damn, if it was Knuckles! I will break that echidna in two! "Don't you remember?" he distracts my thinking, I then try to think back.

Oh yes…I got hit by that stupid glowing thing!

"Yeah, I remember"

"And you don't feel any different?" I look away, and then stare at my hands. Is there something wrong with me? Why is he asking me all these questions?

I turn back to him and shake my head.

"Ok"

I look at him, then between us. He has gotten closer to me. So I decide to shift away a bit more.

"Are you sure you're comfortable in those clothes? I can give you a T-shirt if you like? It would be like a dress on you" he chuckled at this, but I didn't find it amusing at all.

"No. I am fine the way I am thank you…do you really think I'll undress myself" I give him a harsh sarcastic comment, but he shrugs, making me feel a little lost balanced.

"Depends, are you willing?" I stare at him. Blanked. Confused.

"You what?" he gets closer, so close that we are merely touching. I want to move away even more, but any more and I'll end up like Tails…on the floor.

"Just a question…" he's looking into my eyes, and I can see it. He's flirting with me. Sonic the hedgehog, the universe's well known super hero is actually flirting with me. For some reason I can't contain myself. I want to push him away because I hate him, but at the same time, I enjoy his attention, his eyes focused on me!

"Well…to answer your question, Sonic I wouldn't because that's not the sort of person I am. I'm only 16!" I am now on the edge of the bed, and I can see his hand move round my back, pulling me closer to him.

"And…you're 17 next week" now I'm shocked. Actually gobsmacked! He remembered my birthday. For the first time ever, he has actually remembered my birthday! I feel warm inside, and now I'm overwhelmed. "I have a BIG present for you Amy" I blush. He has even got me a present. How sweet.

"Sonic…there is no need. I'm use to not receiving a present or card from you. You never even show up for the celebration I have" he gives a sad disappointed look.

"I know. And I am truly sorry…it's just these feelings…I have to keep trying to avoid you…but now it's getting too much…" he leans closer. "Amy, I'm actually feeling for you…" he leans even more, so our lips are barely touching. Then he grips them!

My eyes are wide open, watching as he pushes me down to the bed, forcing hard kisses on my soft lips. I can taste him, just like my dream, vanilla and elderflower…yum. Before I know it, I'm kissing back, pulling him down on me even more.

There's something I can't hold back, something that makes me want to give him everything I have to offer. I'm in a mode that I can't get out off, kissing harder and harder, until he leads down my body, undressing every inch of clothing I have left. I'm in shock, nothing could feel as brilliant as it does right now! Every part of me is willing to do this…but now he's taking me to a new level…a level that's so hard to go back on. He spreads me open and enters, causing me to grip the sheets tightly. Something hard and sharp now pumping in my body. Him and me…together.

Before I could think of anything else, I let out a loud scream as he pumps harder inside of me, suddenly releasing himself. I jolt up and look into his eyes. I wanted this all my life…and now I have it. Him.

He looks down at me and smiles, kissing me softly. Does this mean we're an item? Together? Partners? I can't imagine how he's feeling, as he flops beside me, kissing and caressing my neck. I smile at him. And watch as he drifts off to sleep.

"Don't…tell…any…one" he whispers in between yawns. I stare at him. Puzzled. What? He wants to keep this a secret? I sigh at this, knowing that it would be best to keep it between us, just for now…until we know what's really happening.

I watch him as he falls asleep, while stroking his head. Then I think…

_What have I done?!_


	4. The Secret

**Another Chapter. **

**(I dont own any sonic characters)**

The BIG Result

Chapter 4

Sonic's POINT OF VIEW

I woke up the next morning, as if it hadn't happened. But then again a part of me never felt the same; I was merely all over the place. I had left Amy to sleep in my bed for a little longer while I went to freshen up in the non-suite bathroom. I checked myself, yet I still felt different. I felt…guilty!

I re-entered the bedroom and saw her sleeping. An innocent pink hedgehog, what have I done to her! Yet…why do I feel like I want more? Chants were echoing in my head…_Again! Again!_ NO! I can't do that to Amy. I must have hurt her last night, the same like I have done to myself?

I shook this off, and tried to let it go. Making my way down the stairs and into a small kitchen. Tails was already there, waiting for me.

"Morning Sonic" he greeted me with the largest smile on Mobius and then continued with his breakfast. I smiled at this.

"Hey bud, sleep well?" I thought I might as well ask, just for the sake of it. But he shook his head.

"No…I kept hearing Amy make loads of panting voices, and like…moans?" _Shit. _He shrugged his shoulders then turned to his food. "She was probably dreaming. But she was doing it very loudly" I couldn't help but laugh at his suspicion. But I decided to go ahead with it.

"Yeah, she was having nightmares. I did hear a few but you know me" I winked at him. "I sleep as dead as a doornail" he nodded, believing every word.

"Bless her Sonic; I think she needs help if she's having nightmares like that. They seemed really bad" I smiled to myself. I quite liked it, but that was my personal opinion, I loved her moans and soft cries out. "We should take her to be counselled…it would help her" I shook my head.

"No need buddy, I have…a personal…councillor. I'll get her checked in later" I lied.

"Wow Sonic, you're just a good friend to her" he seemed happy, and I seemed happy that he believed all those lies I was telling him. Ha! "You better check on her now…see if she's ok. Oh and Cream rang me earlier this morning and asked if she was up…" I stopped him.

"You didn't tell her about her cries in the night did you? About her nightmares?" I asked him, hoping he hasn't spread the word.

"Oh no Sonic…I thought I would talk to you first about that" he said slowly.

"Ok good. Well let's keep it our secret, we don't want people thinking Amy's gone…crazy"

"You're right Sonic. I won't tell anyone" he pretended to zip his mouth and I smiled.

"Ok good, right…I'll go check up on her now" I thought this would be a good time to tell Amy she has to go counselling, but I doubt she will enjoy that.

I sat in the room and watched her stir from her slumber, yawning and stretching, pushing me out of the way.

"Morning" I said to her. I think it took a moment for her to register, but as soon as the odd face disappeared, she smiled.

"Hello…what are you doing here?" she looked directly into my eyes and I couldn't help but give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well…it is my room" I stated glancing around the surroundings. I watch as she does the same and awes.

"Oh…did we?" I nod knowing the question she was going to ask. "And are we?" I was a bit unbalanced on this question. I wanted to say… _Yes Amy we are together! _ But I don't want nothing to happen to her, like one of my enemies find out she's a weakness of mine, or the public knowing our every business.

"Not so sure. I prefer if we keep it on the down low…if you get me?" she nodded, understanding. "But what we did last night…was amazing" I winked at her and she smiled back.

"Was I you're…" I blinked, watching as she blushed even more. "First time?" I smiled at this. She was willing to find out whether I? The famous Sonic the hedgehog has had sex previously. And I can proudly say…

"I was waiting for you Amy…your my one and only" I stared at her proudly, and she grinned back. Obviously happy about it as well.

"Oh Sonic" the next thing I know, I was gripped into an embrace. A short, warm hug which made me wrap my arms around her tightly. I began to think to myself, as her scent trickled up my nose. I could smell the strawberry shampoo on her quills, a fresh smell. I loved it.

And before I knew it, I was lightly kissing the top of her head, slowly, calmly. Her sweet moans made me chuckle to myself, after finding out that Tails had heard us, what excuse was I going to use this time? Her moans were getting louder, and I couldn't help but put my gloved hand over her mouth, making her stare up at me oddly.

"Shh"

She mumbles under my hand, and I let go making her push me away.

"What are you doing?" she asks, disturbed that I just threw my hand on her mouth. I blinked, nervously starting to rub my head.

"Uh…well…"

"Just spit it out Sonic" she grumbles, folding her arms.

"Uh…Tails, he uh…heard you last night. Says you should go counselling, he thinks you're having really bad nightmares" I closed my eyes and waited for her to scream, but it was silent. Peeking back at her, she just sat, still, quiet, blanked. "Um…Amy?" I waved my hand over her face, but she didn't move. It was like she was in some kind of trance. "Ames?"

I repeated to call her name, but still, no answer.

"Amy? Are you…shocked?" I asked her. It took a moment, and the pink hedgehog blinked. Suddenly shaking out of her vision and back at me.

"Huh? Sorry Sonic…what did you say?" this made me nervous. What just happened to her? It was like she just left the planet for a moment and then came back. I gave her an odd look, and she smiled gloomily.

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, that's why I asked" she used a small weak smile, and my face dropped, not amused. Now I know how she felt whenever I ignored her. It was rather rude. "Sonic, can you repeat it?"

"Uh…yeah. Tails heard you last night, and thinks you was having bad nightmares…so he wants me to take you counselling"

"Counselling?" she repeated, obviously quite frightened. I watched as she stood up from the bed, twiddling with her fingers. "I can't go counselling…it would make me look mad" she turned back to me, and I shrugged.

"I can't tell him the real reason can I? But I can always get you a really good professional one" I winked, and her eyes grew.

"No! I don't want to go! And you can't make me" I sighed at this. She was going to make it hard to me, but then again, this is Amy Rose we're talking too…of course she'll make it hard.

"Amy please, just for a few weeks" I begged.

"No! I don't want to be the only one…" tears welled up in her eyes, and I dropped my head into my hands, watching as she began to fake cry to get me to give in.

"Councelling is perfectly normal…I know lots of people that go" this was a lie, but it was a good one to get Amy to go...until

"Like who Sonic?"

Oh. Didn't think about that. Make up some random names…

"Michael, John, Wendy…Peter" I said. This made her glare at me.

"There characters from the Peter Pan book Sonic!" I looked at her dumbly. Oh so that's where I heard there names from. I chuckled at this, but this resulted in her screaming at me, while stamping her foot to the ground. "It's not funny! This is all your fault!" Oh, I was wondering when it was going to be MY fault. I then watched as she started to make her way out my room, and down the stairs. So I followed.

"What are you doing?" I stopped her and she turned her head, angry with me.

"I am going to tell Tails the truth…" my eyes grew.

"No you can't! We said we were going to keep it on the down low" I whimpered at her, hoping she would just give in to this silly excuse. "Ok…look how about we say you're going to counselling when really you don't?" this was my reasonable offer, it fitted well…and I knew this since Amy's face began to light up.

"Hmm…I suppose that could work" she said calmly. _Phew. _Now I knew I was off the hook, and kissed her lightly, before we both made our ways into the kitchen where Tails was, just finishing his breakfast.

"Morning Amy! How are you feeling? You really did give everyone a scare yesterday" he said with a light frown.

"Oh thank you for the worry Tails, but I assure you, I am fine" I watch as she looks in my direction, and glares.

"Yeah I'm glad, but I think you need some attention…because last night you were dreaming heavy" he pipes up, giving a rough rub on his head, he continues. "You know…nightmares. I think you should go to a councillor" he faked a soft smile, and kicked the floor with his feet nervously waiting for Amy to react.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Tails" she replied. This shocked him, as he looked across at me, astonished with her answer.


End file.
